canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Auraya
Auraya Dyer is the main character in the Age of Five Series. She lives in the village of Oralyn, out in the country in Hania. As a child she spent most of her time looking after her mother who was ill, but also learned basic magical skills by Avorim, the local priest. Despite others views, she seeks out Leiard the Dreamweaver to help her mother, and also learns about the nature around her. Auraya tries to see all sides of an argument and naturally looks for what people want or need. As an adult she is described as being as tall as Dyara, but is thinner and has an angular face. She has brown hair and large eyes, which gives her a birdlike appearance. During the Trilogy One afternoon Oralyn was invaded by a group of Dunwayans, holding the village hostage. Auraya's quick thinking, with the subtle help of Leiard, helped to calm the situation and gets her noticed by the White Mairae, who has come to settle the Dunwayans herself. Mairae sends a Circlian healer to Auraya's mother, in exchange to get Auraya to the temple to the temple to become a priestess, despite being a bit older than the usual recruits. After a lot of hard work and quick learning, Auraya manages to reach the status of High Priestess and is an eligible candidate for the last position of White. She is chosen, and made immortal by the gods via a ring, at age twenty-six. Auraya moves into the White Tower and also gains the ability to read the thoughts of everybody except other White. She also gains a personal adviser, Danjin Spear. As a gift from Somrey, she receives a Veez which she calls Mischief. During her first few weeks she learns that her mother has passed away, and that Leiard had delivered the message to the temple from her father. Seeking him out privately, they meet at the Baker household and Dreamweaver Safehouse in the city. They renew their friendship and later Auraya proposes a new role for a Dreamweaver, Dreamweaver Advisor, and asks Leiard to fill the role. New Gift After leaving Jarime on a mission, Auraya finds herself confronted by a gifted individual whose mind she cannot read. Via mind contact, Juran and the other White advise her to flee. The man reveals himself to be Kuar, first Voice of the Pentadrian faith, although the White are skeptical of the claim. He attacks her and the White tell her to try to hang on while Dyara arrives to back her up. Auraya shields as best as she can, but finds herself backed up to a wall. In a last attempt at survival, she crashes through the window and falls off a cliff - only to find herself inches from the ground hovering. After a little testing, she realises she has a new Gift, flying, however she refers to it as 'moving in relation to the world'. When she returned to the cliff top, Kuar had fled, and she returned home to share her experiences with the other White. With her new ability, Auraya redesigns her main rooms to feature a door to outside, for easy access. After two Siyee are spotted approaching the Tower, she flies out to greet them and introduces herself. After talks with the two Siyee ambassadors, the White decide to send Auraya to Si to help the Siyee, and to work on an alliance with them. The night before she leaves, she sends for Leiard to explain her absense and wish him goodbye. Sensing his feelings of attraction to her, she responds and they start a relationship. In Si, she falls in love with the Siyee and their culture, enjoying their use of bowers attached to trees. During the day she learns more about them, and works on an alliance. At night, she dream-links with Leiard, despite the fact it is illegal for Circlians. The Siyee agree to the alliance and join the Circlians, and then help her find Borra, the Elai home. Auraya's next task is to try and bring them into the alliance too, however the Siyee advise that they will be much harder due to their distrust of landwalkers. Auraya eventually is granted an audience with King Ais, however her request is denied, and she is told to leave. She returns home shortly after, as war was declared due to the invasion of the Pentadrian army. War She follows the army, mostly in the covered wagon, and spends the rest of her time in war councils during the evening. Late at night however, she flies to the nearby Dreamweaver camp to visit Leiard. Juran discovers this affair and enraged, sends Leiard away. Auraya argues with him before flying away distraught, however stays nearby - but out of sight - in case of emergency. Chaia visits her, and speaks to her about the situation, before advising she leaves the area quickly. She doesn't complete follow his instruction, and sees the Pentadrian army emerge from the ground. Auraya watches as Kuar asks for their gods to arrive and is surprised when one does - Sheyr. Auraya relays the information back to Juran, before returning to the Circlian camp, when safe to escape. When the armies engage, the White make a plan after Juran sees a weakness. He plans to shield the Siyee, instead of Auraya, so that she could shield herself and attack - as Juran believes Kuar will think Auraya will shield them and not herself. They initiate the plan, and Auraya attacks him, gathering all the energy she could from the ground around her. The strike hits Kuar and kills him, stunning the armies. The Circlian Gods advise the White to let the Pentadrian army return, and not to strike at them anymore, and so the war ended. The aftermath of the war left Auraya with recurring nightmares of the deaths caused. The bodies drag her down, suffocating her, until she wakes up violently. Impressed by the outcome of the war from a healing perspective, Auraya believes that Circlian healers can learn from Dreamweavers. She is sympathetic to the Dreamweavers and their situation, but realises that one day, if she can get Circlian healers to learn enough from Dreamweavers, they will eventually fade away. It saddens her, but she doesn't let it discourage her plans of creating a hospice for Circlian healers and Dreamweavers to work together. She asks the new Dreamweaver Advisor Raeli her thoughts, and takes her to a location she believes will work for the hospice. A year on since her initiation as White, they go to the Altar to discuss alliances and celebrate Auraya's first year as a White. Juran also takes Auraya to the Sacred Grove, where the Welcome Tree is kept. He shows her how Priest rings are made and they start her off with making a new one. At another meeting in the Altar, Auraya discovers that she is able to sense the Gods presence on her own. She thinks little of it however, though the other White are startled by it. During another nightmare, she is interrupted by Chaia who helps to rid her of them, as she wakes, she finds Chaia by her bedside but he leaves a few seconds later. Months later, reports from the Siyee say that a black ship had been spotted on the Si coast. Auraya flies to Si to help them deal with the Pentadrians, acting as a translator between them and three Siyee Speakers. Not wanting to leave Mischief behind in Jarime, she carries a bag big enough for him to stay safe with her during the flight. The Siyee in the Open were amused by him and his antics, indulging his requests for food. Chaia visits her often, and tells her that he enjoys her company - and they begin a secret affair. Hearteater News arrives at the Open that a new disease is infecting the North River Tribe, which Auraya indentifies as Hearteater. She tells Sirri to isolate herself because she started to show symptoms, and it spread quickly. Auraya headed straight to the North River Tribe to help aid the ill Siyee. Here she finds Leiard tending to the ill, under the alias of Wilar. They respectfully help each other, focussing on the disease at hand and eliminating sources of re-infection in the surroundings. However, the Hearteater was spreading too quickly and other Tribes were showing symptoms of the disease. Amazed by Leiard's healing technique, he asks Auraya whether she wanted to learn his secret method in order to save more Siyee. She postpones answering, preferring to get advice from the other White first. They turn to the Gods for guidance, and Auraya was forbidden to learn the method. Nevertheless, Auraya tried her best to heal those in need; it wasn't enough for the remote Tribes and many perished. Huan then arrives in Si, and allows Auraya to learn Leiard's healing method. He starts their lesson quickly, which Auraya grasps the fist time. Huan confides that she had allowed Auraya to learn it so she could read Leiard's mind in a brief moment during the lesson. She reveals that he is actually Mirar and orders her to kill him. Auraya seeks out Mirar, who now was fleeing Si, who initially attacks him, but ultimately resists. Mirar opens his mind to her, so she can see the truth, and reveals past deeds that the Circlian Gods had done before the War of the Gods. Enraged, Huan asks Auraya to kill him again, and after refusing demands she submit her body to Huan's will. Still disobeying, Auraya concludes that he did not deserve to die. She tells Mirar to leave Northern Ithania, or she might change her mind and kill him. Soon after, the Gods asked her to return to Jarime as soon as possible. They punish her by forbidding her to leave Jarime for ten years, unless she was ordered by the Gods or the other White. Unable to accept the punishment, leaving more Siyee to die of Hearteater, she returns her ring and resigns as a White. To keep in contact, she is given a priest ring, and she works as a priestess once more. After sending a message to Danjin, she leaves once more for Si. In Si, Auraya recieves news that a landwalker woman needs her help, not far from the Open. Fearing a Pentadrian trick, Auraya went to meet her in a cave under a waterfall, and she introduces herself as Jade. She notices that Jade doesn't need help, but before she leaves, Jade offers to teach her how to block her mind from readers - including the gods, and to make herself immortal. Jade also reveals the presense of the Void in the cave, and explains that purely magical beings cannot pass it. The Void had a little magic in the middle however, meaning that Auraya could still use her magic inside. After hearing the advantages of the offer, Auraya reluctantly agrees. Jade reveals to her that it was Mirar who asked her to teach Auraya, because he felt she needed it. Jade gives her the hint that the healing method learnt from Mirar was similar to achieving immortality, and left Auraya to do what she liked with the information. Later, Auraya reveals that she believes she did infact work out how to do it, and succeeded. During her time in the cave "treating" Jade, Auraya realised that she was still able to read minds, even though she was no longer a White. Jade taught Auraya how to mind-skim and Auraya revealed to her that she is able to listen the gods private conversations. After learning how to shield her mind, Auraya offered to try and teach Jade how to fly before she left. After many attempts however, Jade couldn't and believes it to be her innate Gift. Attacking Klaff Once leaving Jade to return to the Open, the gods realise that Auraya's mind is now shielded from them. Juran contacts her to tell her a plan made by the gods for the Siyee; to send a group to Klaff, the Pentadrian city where the black birds are kept, and attack them. Auraya was specifically told that she could not do the work for the Siyee, and was merely allowed to follow them and only offer healing if necessary. Sreil and Teel led the group of twenty-eight Siyee. The plan appears foolproof, however it backfires, and Auraya reads the minds of the Servants to find that they had fallen into a trap laid by Nekaun, the new first Voice, that same morning. As the Siyee travelled to Glymma, Auraya followed secretly, with Mischief in her backpack. The Siyee were sent to a chamber below the Sanctuary, and Nekaun calls Auraya to make a deal. He proposes to release a Siyee every day that she remains in Glymma, so that he may show her around. Auraya agrees only if Nekaun swears on his gods that he wouldn't harm her or the Siyee, and that the Siyee had food and water to leave with. In the month that Auraya stays, she reports to Juran about the current situation, and when Mirar arrives from Mur with Genza, she dream-links with him in the night. They want to make the Pentadrians believe they are still hostile towards each other, and discussed what the Pentadrian plans were for the both of them. On the twenty-seventh day, Sreil was freed, leaving Teel to be the last to escape. The next day a message came for Nekaun when Auraya was present needing his attention as the servants believed Teel was dying. When Auraya arrives, she finds him in a bad state and tries to heal him. She inspects him and finds that he has been given poisoned water. Auraya manages to give Teel some more hours of life, but when she confronts Nekaun, his attitude towards her changes. Too late she realises she is in a Void, and is unable to escape as she is chained to the nearby throne by her arms and stripped. Each day domestics wash and feed her a grainy sludge. Chaia visits her using Teel to talk to her. He tells her that he hasn't abandoned her, and that to make sure who she was talking to was him he'd use the secret word "shadow". Teel dies shortly after. A few days later after she had been washed and fed as usual, Nekaun attempts to rape her - but is stopped by Sheyr. In his speech Sheyr says the secret word "shadow" and Auraya realises it was really Chaia, disguised as Sheyr. He uses the ruse to visit her taking the will of a Pentadrian Servant. Mischief manages to make his way to Auraya after nearly being killed by Nekaun, and he tries to open the locks with magic. After a few frustrating attempts, he stays with his mistress and even hunts small animals for her. Later, Mirar contacts her telling her that the Pentadrians are going to war, and he would be participating on their side - but reminds her that Dreamweavers don't attack. He also reveals Jade's true identity, her search for the Scroll of the Gods, and what she had found out. She refuses to believe that gods do not take souls after they die, howver. Chaia appears again in disguise, telling her that he cannot help her out of the Void because it'd kill him. He says that she would be able to escape if she became a god herself, and tells her how to do it before leaving. Mirar also visits her in person with Nekaun, telling him that she needs healing as she is close to death. Nekaun sends a group of healers to tend to her, which makes her mind clear again. She notices that what Chaia had offered was impossible, because if she tried to become a god in a Void, she would immediately cease to exist, as Gods are beings of magic. Her faith in him begins to wane at the realisation. Escape Mischief during hunting returns with the keys to the locks holding Auraya. She sends him mental images of how to manually open it, after he is unsuccessful. The Dedicated Servants notice what he is doing and try to stop him, however Auraya escapes in time and kills one of them. The other flees, but returns with his will surrendered to Huan. She proposed a deal that she would let her live if she opened her mind to her. Not wanting to give away the Wilds plan, she declines. Enraged, Huan attacks her and repeats the deal. When she declines again, Huan tortures Auraya with more strikes until she opens her mind. She tricks Huan into revealing that it is true that gods do not take their followers souls, and Auraya's faith in the gods diminishes. She finally submits to opening her mind to Huan, knowing that to read it Huan would have to leave the Servants body. When she leaves, Auraya kills the Servant and forms a Void, trying to kill Huan however she escapes. Auraya escapes the Sanctuary through the roof with Mischief, and headed for the mountains. Mirar contacts her telling her that the battle will take place at The Isthmus, and that they wanted her to kill the gods with them. She accepts and heads to the Isthmus where she overhears the Gods talking about the war, referring to it as if it was only a game. Once the other Wilds are in place, Auraya flies above the crowd of people and they absorb all the magic in the area swiftly. They trap Chaia, Huan, Yranna, Saru, and Lore within a new Void. Auraya confronts them telling Chaia that she knew he intended to kill her by asking her to become a God. Chaia denies it, asking if he said the word shadow, and Auraya concludes that it had actually been Huan tricking her. She regrets trapping Chaia, but not the others. He transforms into Sheyr to tell the Pentadrians that they had fooled them by being both the Circlian Gods and the Pentadrian Gods. He apologises for what they had done, and tells Auraya not to become a god as Huan had taught her because it was not as glorious as it seemed. He uses up the last of the magic inside the Void, killing them all. Future Auraya follows the other Wilds away from the Isthmus, where she reveals her plans are to return to Si. Emerahl agrees to give her some of her treasure to pay the merchant who she borrowed from, and Mirar follows. She thanks him for keeping her company and for giving her hope and courage. She kisses him lightly before walking on. Abilities Throughout the trilogy, Auraya gains many abilities which aren't given to her by the gods. Emerahl believes these to be her innate Gifts. *Flight - which she calls moving in relation to the world *Mind-Skimming *Immortality *Sensing magic/the Gods around her *Being able to listen to the Gods' conversation *Healing with Mirar's method de:Auraya Category:Article Category:Ithania Characters Category:The Age of the Five Trilogy Category:Circlian Category:People Category:Gifted Category:Main Characters